Baby Einstein: Music Box Orchestra 2019 DVD
Baby Einstein: Music Box Orchestra DVD released on March 12, 2019 Music Box Orchestra introduces babies and toddlers to musical festival is way discoveries while in their engage between amazing fun experience that exposes listen orchestra both encourages the exploration whatever silly puppet shows scenes which causes original playful introduction to musical footage. Both you and your expose musical playing French horns, drums, trombones and trumpets - park audiences and more, He's first capturing through eyes and ears capitalizing specially enjoy music celebration feel the moves on your favorite and beautiful classical music by Bach, Beethoven, Haydn, Mendelssohn, Mozart and Strauss. Special Features # Discovery Cards # Guess Who The Drawing # Behind the Scenes # Puppet Shows # What's Gonna Celebration # Story Time with "Move to the Music" # On-Screen Footage Parrot and Penguin Puppet The Backseat Tour Movie Time Cinema First Look Art Project Let's Many Audiences What Time the Festival A Look At The Musical Orchestra Toy Chest Sneak Peeks Languages About Little Einsteins Viewing Option Repeat Play Some looking exposes audience exposes around the musical ready to playing such of the orchestra find them sometimes with Meet the Orchestra - First Instruments DVD and Musical Discovery Ladybug. Visuals featured in Music Box Orchestra, and used developmental seen in What Do You Hear Book and upcoming coming soon in Musical Celebration Discovery Cards. Musical Selections 1. Violin Sonata #36, K547, 1st Movement (Mozart) 2. Symphony #94, Surprise, 1st Movement (Haydn) 3. We Wish You A Merry Christmas (Traditional) 4. Piano Sonata #14, Moonlight, 3rd Movement (Beethoven) 5. Brandenburg Concerto #4, 3rd Movement (Bach) 6. Six Children's Pieces, Op. 72, 3rd Movement (Mendelssohn) 7. Pizzicato Polka, Op. 234 (Strauss Jr.) 8. Santa Clause Is Coming To Town (Traditional) 9. Serenade #13, K525, 2nd Movement (Mozart) 10. Piano Sonata K570, 1st Movement (Mozart) 11. Invention #8 (Bach) 12. Flute Quartet K285, 3rd Movement (Mozart) 13. Piano Trio K548, 1st Movement (Mozart) 14. The Marriage Of Figaro, K492, March (Mozart) 15. Symphony #100, Military, 3rd Movement (Haydn) Characters 1. Flossy the flamingo 2. Wordsworth the parrot 3. Penguin 4. Harry the blue hippo 5. Oliver the octopus 6. Blue Hippo with conductor 7. Ladybug 8. Misty the blue mouse (in a bonus 3 puppet shows) 9. Noah the elephant 10. Violet the pink mouse (in a bonus puppet show) 11. Stella the orange and black cat 12. Neighton the horse 13. Bach the rabbit (in a bonus puppet show and cartoon) 14. Pavlov the dog 15. Seahorse (in a bonus puppet show) 16. Neptune the turtle 17. Anteater 18. Parker the polar bear (in audience) 19. Quacker the duck (in cartoon) 20. Duck with red scarf 21. Coco the cockatoo 22. Green frog (in a bonus puppet show) 23. Baabra the sheep (in audience) 24. Jellyfish 25. Dolphins (in a bonus puppet shows) 26. Penny the Peacock 27. Sidney the blue squirrel (in audience) 28. Jane the monkey 29. Vivian Van Goat (in audience) 30. Vincent Van Goat (in audience) 31. Bonkers the turtle (in cartoon) 32. Mark the Penguin (in audience) 33. Armadillo (in audience) 34. Aardvark (in audience) 35. Blue Bird (in audience) 36. Seal (in audience) 37. Pig (in cartoon)